This invention relates to trailer improvements, especially improvements in a trailer currently used by U.S. military forces to transport bottle tanks. The Army designates the trailer as the M747 heavy equipment transporter.
A primary aim of the present invention is to provide an improved M747 trailer that will transport heavier tanks (i.e. heavier than the tanks for which it was originally designed). The improvements consist primarily in adding one new axle and at least two new ground wheels (to handle the added weight of the heavier tank). Also, new fifth wheel mechanisms are provided between the trailer bed and selected ones of the axles, whereby the axles are steerable when the tractor-trailer assembly undergoes turning maneuvers. The ground wheels (tires) can track in the direction of steer, to provide lessened skid forces between the tires and the ground surface, with resultant improvements in tire life and axle life.